Light barrier 3D technology is also known as parallax barrier technology and has similar principle as that of polarization 3D technology. As shown in FIG. 1, a device for realizing the light barrier 3D technology generally comprises a lower polarizer 002, a light barrier glass sheet 003 and an upper polarizer 005 sequentially formed on a liquid crystal display panel 001, and a liquid crystal layer 004 is encapsulated between the light barrier glass sheet 003 and the upper polarizer 005. In the device, for example, a red light pixel region 006 and a green light pixel region 007 for respectively emitting red light and green light are disposed in the liquid crystal display panel 001.
The light barrier glass sheet 003 comprises a metal layer (not shown in the figure), an insulating layer (not shown in the figure), and a transparent pixel electrode layer 008. The pixel electrode layer 008 comprises a plurality of strip-like pixel electrodes. Each of the strip-like pixel electrode has a width of several tens microns. There is a gap (slit) between the pixel electrodes of two adjacent strip-like pixel electrodes. Light emitted from different pixel regions of the liquid crystal display panel 001 sequentially pass the lower polarizer 002, the light barrier glass sheet 003, the liquid crystal layer 004 and the upper polarizer 005 and then enter the eyes of an observer. Liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer 004 located above the strip-like pixel electrodes are oriented along a longitudinal direction which is perpendicular to the direction of the lower polarizer 002. Liquid crystal molecules located above the gap between the strip-like pixel electrodes are oriented along a lateral direction which is parallel to the direction of the lower polarizer 002. When light pass the liquid crystal molecules oriented along the longitudinal direction, the polarization direction of the light remains unchanged. In this case, when the light travels to the upper polarizer 005, it cannot transmit through the upper polarizer 005 to enter the eyes of the observer. When light passes the liquid crystal molecules oriented along the lateral direction, the polarization direction of the light is changed. In this case, when the light travels to the upper polarizer 005, it can transmit through to enter the eyes of the observer. Light emitted from the same pixel region of the liquid crystal display panel 001 can only enter into one eye of the observer, that is, the light can only enters into the left eye 009 or the right eye 010 of the observer, but fails to enter into both eyes of the observer. Therefore, the light barrier glass sheet is also referred to “parallax barrier”.
Conventional manufacturing method of the light barrier glass sheet generally needs three mask processes, thus leads to a complicated process, low production efficiency and high production costs.